Tobillos Frágiles
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: "Lo siento... tobillos 'frágiles'." Dijo Meg en mis brazos. "Oh, entiendo, siéntate" "Y tu, Hércules... ¿No tienes ningún problema con... ESTO?" dijo levantando la pierna hasta mi nariz. "A tobillos frágiles me refiero." LEMON BxE después de Amanecer EPOV


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer.  
La idea fue de zara- swan-cullen y yo escribí la trama. Disfruten._

_Dedicado a Zara-Swan-Cullen (¡gracias por la idea!) y a mi querida LunnaCullenHale (también gracias por darme ideas, mi Mon adorada!) ¡las amo!_

**Tobillos Frágiles**

**EPOV**

Bella había desaparecido hacia unas horas diciendo que iba a ver a Alice y Rosalie para un proyecto.

Me habia dejado en nuestra cabañ- _casa_, junto con una caja, amenazándome que no me atreviera a salir de ahí y que no abriera la caja hasta que fueran las seis, justo antes del crepúsculo, porque ella sabría si no obedecía (lo malo de tener una hermana psíquica y una esposa que escuda los pensamientos de los demás).

Y que cuando diera esa hora, me pusiera lo que había adentro sin preguntar y que fuera a encontrarla en el prado.

Ya llevaba unas horas dando vueltas en nuestra habitación, estaba bastante seguro de que si seguía así haría un hoyo en el suelo.

No tenía mucho con que entretenerme, no había nada bueno en la televisión, lo había descubierto después de media hora de zapping, Nessie se había ido con el chucho toda la tarde y sin mis dos chicas no encontraba nada entretenido.

Mas que tocar el piano, cuando recordé eso me dirigí a la sala y me senté en el banquillo del piano eléctrico que me había regalado Jasper en mi anterior cumpleaños y retome unas composiciones que tenía un tiempo planeadas para Bella y Renesmee.

El tiempo se me fue volando mientras tocaba y componía, pues cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran las seis.

A velocidad vampirica regrese a la habitación y abrí la caja. Me quedé congelado unos segundos al ver el contenido. Era un disfraz de... ¿Hércules?

Eso solo podía significar una cosa: _los juegos estaban de vuelta _pensé mientras en mi cara se plantaba lo que suponía era una sonrisa traviesa.

Me puse el disfraz lo más rápido que pude dándome solo un vistazo en el espejo para verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar y salí disparado al prado.

Cuando llegué al prado todo estaba decorado al estilo de la antigua Grecia, justo como en la película, había una banca de mármol y algunas estatuas... pero la única señal de Bella, era su aroma.

"¿Buscas a alguien... Fortachón?" preguntó una suave y seductora voz atrás de mi.

Cuando volteé había una diosa, mí diosa Bella, llevaba un vestido morado y su peinado como el de Megara.

"Si... a tí." Respondí recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. Ese vestido resaltaba notablemente sus curvas ya bastante pronunciadas. Se veía completamente sexi.

Sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a caminar despacio hacia la banca que estaba en medio del prado, y un poco antes de llegar casi se cae, pero no llegó al suelo por que yo la atrapé en el aire.

"Lo siento... tobillos _frágiles_." Dijo en mis brazos.

"Oh, entiendo, será mejor que te sientes un momento." Dije sonriendo por su actuación, era imposible que se hubiera caído de verdad, y la llevé a la banca en mis brazos.

"Y tu... ¿No tienes ningún problema con... esto?" dijo levantando la pierna, haciendo que se subiera el vestido y pudiera gran parte de su pierna, para poner su tobillo cerca de mi cara. "A tobillos frágiles, me refiero."

Yo tragué exageradamente siguiendo al personaje. "No, no." Dije bajando su pierna para mi disgusto, pero tenía que seguirle el juego.

"No tienes... ¿Ninguna debilidad?" preguntó acercándose cada vez más a mi.

"Amm, no. Estoy más sano que un caballo." Respondí alejándome de ella. No me gustaba eso de Hércules.

Ella sonrió notando el efecto que tenía en mi y se acercó aún más. "¿Seguro?" preguntó rozando mis labios.

Me levante y empecé a caminar hacia atrás, pero me encontré acorralado por un árbol.

El árbol no era muy grueso, pero era suficiente para cubrir toda mi espalda. En eso Bella amarró mis manos alrededor del árbol con la pashmina (1) que tenía puesta minutos antes.

Mi excitación ya era muy notable a través de la 'faldita' del disfraz.

"Sabes que soy superfuerte y que podría romper ese pedazo de tela en un segundo, ¿verdad, Meg?" pregunté medio burlándome de que no hubiera pensado en eso.

"Eras, superfuerte. Le pedí a 'Hades' que te quitara la superfuerza por unas horas" dijo mirándome de una forma que decía 'La rompes y la pagas.' Y no precisamente con dinero.

"Ahora si, dime cual es tu debilidad... no quiero tener que sacártelo a la, _fuerza_." Dijo seductoramente acariciando mi pecho con su dedo índice.

"No tengo ninguna... Pero, puedes buscar." Le dije retadoramente.

Ella suspiro dramáticamente y dijo "Está bien, yo te lo advertí, si no es por las buenas, será por las malas." Dijo rasgando la tela que cubría mi pecho llevándose con ella la 'faldita' y el cinturón, dejándome en unos briefs negros con el elástico gris y las sandalias.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a recorrer mi pecho con sus manos para después empezar a bajar por el dándome pequeños besos que lo único que lograban era excitarme más.

Justo cuando iba a llegar a mis briefs se detuvo a jugar con el elástico y continuó bajando por mis piernas sin tocar esa parte que gritaba por ella.

Volvió a subir hasta mi cara y me beso lentamente. Sentía una gran urgencia por romper ese pedazo de tela morada y tocarla, quitarle su estorboso vestido y...

Podría haber continuado con mis sucios pensamientos pero en ese momento 'Meg' se quitó el vestido aventándolo a alguna parte del prado, dejándome ver que no llevaba brassiere. Solo unas braguitas de encaje que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

Me quede congelado admirando su belleza. Entonces se arrodillo para quedar enfrente de mi miembro aún cubierto por la molesta tela y lo acarició suavemente.

Yo gemí como respuesta rogando al cielo que me los quitara y metiera mi miembro a su hermosa boca, húmeda... caliente.

Ese pensamiento me excito aún más haciendo que me removiera para no romper la tela que me tenía prisionero.

"¿Qué pasa fortachón? Estás... ¿incómodo?" dijo viéndome seductoramente con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

"Algo, Meg." Respondí sarcásticamente intentando hacerle entender con mi mirada que me quitara la única prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo y que metiera mi dolorosa erección en esa boquita suya.

"Creo que puedo hacer algo para ayudarte." Dijo bajando la estorbosa prenda por mis piernas antes de sacarla por mis pies, que aun tenían las sandalias.

La miré confuso, creí que los rasgaría al igual que lo demás. "Estos me gustan, son sexis." Dijo sonriendo traviesamente antes de aventarlos. Recordaría usarlos más a menudo.

Volvió a subir sus manos por mis piernas, estaba muy cerca, pero se paso para masajear los huesos de mi cadera, me estaba matando.

"Bella. Por favor." Dije buscando fricción.

"Soy Meg. ¿Qué quieres fortachón?" dijo. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

"Quiero que dejes de torturarme y que me metas en tu boca y que me la mames como nunca en tu vida." Dije harto de sus juegos.

"Esta bien." Dijo antes de seguir mis órdenes. Su boca estaba tan caliente que casi me vengo por el mero contacto, verla ahí abajo, tan concentrada, con sus manos en lo que no podía cubrir era lo más erótico del mundo.

Me estaba muriendo por enredar mis manos en su sedoso cabello, pero sabía que si lo hacía me quedaría con la más dolorosa erección de mi existencia, así que me concentré en el placer que mi diosa me estaba dando, en como me daban escalofríos cuando pasaba sus dientes suavemente por toda mi longitud para seguir bombeando, moviendo su lengua por la punta y presionando la base con sus manos.

Yo gruñía guturalmente y gemía, parecía excitar a Bella por que empezó a aumentar el ritmo.

Estaba a punto de venirme cuando tomó mis testículos en sus manos y gimió mandando vibraciones por todo mi miembro, y entonces se alejó.

Gruñí de la manera más salvaje por la pérdida.

"¿Qué pasa, fortachón? Parece que algo te molestó." Dijo Bella levantándose para quitarse las bragas dándome una perfecta vista de su cuerpo divino.

"Quédate quieto." Ordeno acercándose a mi para darme un casto beso antes de desaparecer atrás del árbol.

_No me dejaría así, ¿verdad? _Pensé preocupado de que me dejara con ese dolor en la entrepierna donde cualquiera podría verme. No iba a romper ese pedazo de tela, no quería que mi mano fuera la única en proporcionarme placer por meses.

En eso sentí como se movía el árbol y yo empezaba a caer hacia atrás. Cuando el árbol chocó contra el suelo vi que Bella se ponía a mi lado sonriendo.

Se sentó a horcajadas en mi estomago, solo un poco arriba de mi erección, donde los vellos se encontraban, dejándome sentir lo mojada que estaba. Ambos gemimos por el contacto.

"Y dime, fortachón, ¿Aún no estas dispuesto a cooperar?" preguntó recorriendo mi pecho con los dedos.

"No." Respondí difícilmente por el placer y la anticipación que tenía.

"Mm... que mal. Tendré que seguir castigándote." Respondió volteándose poniendo su sexo muy cerca de mi boca.

Empezó a tocar mi miembro de nuevo, y lo metió en su boca. Gemí echando la cabeza para atrás. De repente sentí que soltaba mi erección y volví a gruñir.

"¿Qué esperas, fortachón?" dijo antes de soplar en mi erección para volver a meterme en su boca.

Entendí lo que quería y empecé a lamer su excitación. Sentía como gemía y empezó a acariciar mis testículos, empecé a lamer más rápidamente su clítoris y a cogerla con la lengua hasta que llegó al orgasmo.

Soltó mi miembro y gritó mi nombre.

"No sé como puedes hacer eso sin las manos." dijo cuando se recuperó.

"Bueno fortachón, me parece que te tendré que recompensar por tu buen trabajo." Dijo volteándose de nuevo. Muy lentamente acomodó la punta de mi erección en su entrada.

"Anda, Herc, dime cual es tu debilidad." Dijo de nuevo besando mi pecho y succionando mi piel.

"Te diré cuando acabemos, Meg." Dije lastimosamente, estaba desesperado."

Entonces se dejó caer en mi erección, ambos estábamos completamente desesperados.

Se movía rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo y me picaban las manos de las ganas de tocarla, de chupar sus senos. Moví mi cadera buscando más fricción y llegar más profundo.

Estaba tan estrecha y tan mojada, sentía sus jugos empaparme.

"Agáchate, quiero chuparte." Le dije para poder alcanzar sus senos.

Gimió fuerte y enterró sus manos en mi cabello.

"Oh Dios." Dijo Bella jadeando, aumentando el ritmo.

"Dios _griego_, Meg." Dije cambiando al otro seno, jadeando.

Sentí como sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de mi erección y me vine.

"¡Bella!" grité por la explosión de placer que sentí, todo mi cuerpo se lleno de electricidad y espasmos.

Se quedó sobre mi jadeando, mi miembro aún adentro de ella.

"Mi debilidad, eres tú." Dije besándola profundamente.

Cuando nos separamos sonrió y beso toda mi cara. "Ya puedes romper la pashmina."

Mi cara debió de verse muy graciosa por que ella se empezó a reir a carcajadas.

"¡¿No la quieres?" grite molesto.

"No, solo quería que te quedaras amarrado." Dijo entre risas.

"Esta bien, si así te quieres llevar." Declaré antes de romper mi amarre y saltando sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Edward!¡Para, ya!" dijo riendo.

"Tu lo quisiste." Dije sin parar. Fue entonces cuando escuché un ruido a unos metros de nosotros.

Rápidamente tomé una manta que estaba sobre la banca y nos cubrí. Vi que los arbustos se movían y cubrí más a Bella.

No estaba preparado para lo que salió…

"Mi querida Meg, ¿cumpliste lo que te pedí?" preguntó Hades, parado muy cerca de nosotros.

Yo estaba atónito…

"Si Hades, descubrí su debilidad." Respondió Bella riendo de nuevo.

"¿E-Em-EMMET?" grité encontrando mi voz. "¿¡Qué haces aquí!"

"Vine a revisar si Meg había cumplido con su cometido, pero por lo que veo aquí parece que si." Respondió Emmett con su sonrisa de idiota coloreada de azul. Mi hermano era un pervertido.

Llevaba una Toga negra como la de Hades en la película, y estaba pintado de azul, hasta sus labios eran azules. Y de alguna manera había cubierto su cabello y estaba…. Prendido en una llama azul.

Apreté el tabique de mi nariz con mis dedos índice y pulgar tratando de no correr tras Emmett para matarlo, tenia que recordar que estaba desnudo.

Escuché correr a un ¿caballo? y volví a levantar la mirada. Entonces la cerecita del pastel.

Llego Jacob en su forma de lobo, tenia unas alas blancas y una cresta azul. Y lo único que hizo fue soplar la cabeza de Emmett para apagar la llama y sonreír como bobo con la lengua de fuera.

Entonces ambos se fueron corriendo… sabían lo que les convenía.

Bella seguía muerta de risa en el suelo.

"¿Por qué todos son unos pervertidos?" murmuré. ¿Por qué a mi?

"Si, que gracioso." Dije sarcásticamente tomándola en mis brazos y empecé a correr hacia la cabaña cuidando que nadie nos viera corriendo por ahí desnudos.

La dejé en la cama y empecé a besar su cuello.

"Deberíamos de hacer más juegos de estos, mas a menudo."

"De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora, Dios Griego?" dijo gimiendo.

"Será una sorpresa." Dije guiñándole el ojo. "Pero ahora no dejare que participen otros miembros de la familia, amor." Gruñí antes de seguir jugando con mi sexi Diosa Griega.

* * *

(1)PASHMINA, es como una bufanda/chalina, si ven la pelicula de Hercules, cuando Meg y él salen -que es la parte de la historia-, ella lleva una morada transparentosa. :D

_¡Hola chicas! ¿saben? ¡llevo casi 9 meses exactos trabajando en esta historia! Empecé a escribirla el 19 de enero del 2010, y por fin la subí._

_Pero quiero aclarar algo, **ESTA HISTORIA CUENTA COMO CONTINUACION DE LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS, Y DEL CUMPLE DE EDWARD! PERO HARE MAS! ASI QUE DENME MAS IDEAS CHICAS! ESTA ME LA DIO ZARA-SWAN-CULLEN, O BUENO, ASI SE LLAMABA CUANDO ME DIO LA IDEA. AHORA NO SE**, :D _

_Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado xD yo sí. Subire la foto de los briefs de Edward jaja que sexi se vería... _

_¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!_

_¿RR?_


End file.
